The Hooks Killer
The Hooks Killer is a powerful and mysterious serial killer, and is the main antagonist in the web series Handprints, as well as a recurring antagonistic force in the Arknthology Storyline (a part of The Arkn Mythos). He is an entity with an unknown origin, but is recognized as the being who kick-started the first major .Reality crash, as well as the one who summoned The Carver into a human vessel. story Handprints of the Dead The Hooks Killer's identity, and background, is vague and mysterious. Historians and detectives believe him to be a copycat (or a series of copycats) of an ancient, murderous English monarch named Comshine Orok. However, conspiracy theorists believe Hooks to be a possessive entity or a timeless creature, moving throughout the various eras of history; this is backed up throughout time, and even acknowledged by the millennial form of The Hooks Killer, Adam Spirit. Many of the conspiracy theorists looking into Hooks call this the "Incarnation Cycle".Among other things, Hooks claims to have had a hand in the monstrous actions of Orok, as well as the notorious wild west outlaw Barnabelt Kinnard. What is known is that detectives have determined Hooks to be a master of disguise. He has been linked to countless murders, spanning close to 40 years, with victims ranging in age from infants to the elderly. He made his role very prominent throughout the 1970's, up until his disappearance in 2014 and reappearance in 2015. Many of the crimes linked to him are rather gruesome, and so horrifying in nature that that were kept hidden from the public eye. As a follow up to the 2014 disappearance, it was noted that the cult of Coolificus Coolage has been demonstrated to somewhat worship this creature as one of the Dekn Lords. Hooks is believed to have strong personal ties to the cult. In 2001, a pastor named Christian Spirit, known to the local community as "The Caretaker", began to dabble in the occult, creating The Cult of Coolificus Coolage. Two months later, the Three Blind Mice incident (known in police records as the "Echo Case") came to light. This case involved the abduction of three mental patients; the men were blinded and neutered, and left to wander the house while the cult hunted them for sport. The ritual was meant to use the fear, agony, and desperation of the three men to summon a Dekn Lord, but it went astray when Adam Spirit (the son of the cult's leader) murdered all three men prematurely. As punishment, Adam was made part of the next sacrificial offering, a redux of the first. It was generally assumed the offering went as planned, and that Adam was sacrificed. However, New Comshine Police Department case files reveal Adam Spirit as a possible connection to The Hooks Killer (as per the findings of Damien Spirit, The Caretaker's adopted son, who is also an amateur detective). According to these case files, the second ritual went astray when Adam Spirit escaped. Adam then went on to murder the remaining members of the cult under the guise of The Hooks Killer. Kidnapping Evelyn Spirit, the pregnant daughter of the cult leader (and his own sister), Adam removed her child and eviscerated her. It is believed that Adam then consumed the infant, to shock the detectives. This is known as the Epitaph Case. After this case, the Hooks Killer went dark for eight years. In 2010, a young man is found murdered in his home, the same house from the original Three Blind Mice Case; all signs point to the mad scientist Alexander Tamil. The detective assigned to the case, Edmond Carrie, along with the help of amateur detective Rogge, realizes that there were multiple individuals in the house at the time of the man's murder; this second culprit is believed to be Hooks. The events that occu in the following months set the groundwork for the second case file. With Edmond and Gregory both found dead in a car crash, all cases are suspended until Damien Spirit catches wind of activity in one of the local music shops. This spawns the second case. Flash forward to 2012. Case II begins with Damien investigating the music store Glass Cow's Strings and Strums for activity related to The Hooks Killer. He ends up finding connection between the store manager, Martian Taylor, and Hooks; however, Damien is found gruesomely murdered shortly after. Upon finding the body of Damien, more detectives joins the case, but their investigation is cut short when a possessed Tamil shows up in Strings and Strums and a shoot-out occurs This shoot out, the Shoot-out of October 3, opens up a .Reality break in which one timeline was halted with the creation of monsters that took over the town of Comshine, while another remained constant. In the days before May 15, 2015, Hooks assists a college student by the name of Luke Anton with his Psychology class project. Luke is filming a documentary about The Hooks Killer, in the cabin where many of Hooks's infamous murders took place. During the May 15, 2015 Catastrophe, Hooks loses patience with Luke (who has been disrespectful to him the entire time) and attacks him. It is then revealed that Hooks possesses some kind of otherworldly power and knowledge, performing a magic ritual which raises The Carver into the body of Luke. It is strongly hinted that Hooks possesses some part of The Carver in him, and is able to transfer it seamlessly; how he did this, however, is unknown. In a follow up documentary, Dust to Dust, Daniel Taylor, a participant in the original Hooks Documentary, begins investigating into all known locations of The Hooks Killer. He is transported to the home of the Three Blind Mice Killings, where he experiences strange horrific events and disappears entirely, leaving behind his camera and audio logs. Through his audio logs, it is revealed that not only was Hooks the father of Evelyn Spirit's child, but the consumed child from the Epitaph Case may not have been his own. The Arknthology Michael's Camera In the Arknthology, little is known about Hooks's background, other than that he is apparently notorious serial killer. In Season 1 of Michael's Camera, Michael Knight arranges a meeting with "Marty Taylor", a supposed fellow patient of the therapist Dr. Ellis who claims that he can provide Michael with information about the supernatural events around his house. Marty speaks to Michael through his door, talking about the Arkn, Dekn, and the Sethe. Michael is left confused and frightened; he is later horrified when he learns that "Marty" is in fact the notorious criminal known as The Hooks Killer As the day of May 15 dawns, Michael is stunned to see that the public seems to be aware of the Arkn and Dekn: the top news broadcast was "Do the Arkn walk among us?", and Newsdaily reports that the President might be involved with the Dekn. More troublingly, half of the town's population seems to have been been completely wiped out of everyone's memories in the span of 45 minutes. In the midst of the catastrophe, Michael tears into .Reality and encounters The Carver, who is wearing the vessel of Luke Anton ("Aftermath to the Prelude to the catastrophe of May 15"). As Michael and The Carver speak, realities start flashing red and dying around them. Carver reveals this to be the work of Hooks (whom he refers to as "Adam Spirit", the "monster/serial killer/my little pet"). Michael guesses that Hooks told the public about the Arkn and Dekn. He exclaims that it doesn't make any sense, and that he suspects there's something that The Carver isn't telling him; however, The Carver refuses to elaborate. In Season 3 of Michael's Camera ("(30) This is the best it's going to get"), Michael encounters yet another version (or incarnation) of Hooks, after being forced into a .relapse and shoved into a new timeline by Ellpagg. He is promptly attacked by Hooks, who tauntingly informs him that he'll soon be acquiring a new guardian. Michael then dies, sending him to the Infernous, where he meets The Carver. Solar's Crimson In Season 1 of the series Solar's Crimson, Azrael Michaelis Winter teleports into Luke Anton's apartment, where he encounters his old mentor Lazarus Delphar (who is apparently squatting in the apartment). Azrael finds that Delphar has acquired Luke's old notebook and started doing his own research on Hooks. Delphar describes Hooks as "an interesting being". Gallery HooksKiller.png TheHooksKiller.png Hooks.gif AdrianHooksKiller.png Trivia *In Handprints, Hooks (confirmed in that continuity to originally be Barnabelt Kinnard) travels throughout the timelines of .Reality by exploiting The Debigrath Effect. It is unknown whether Hooks has the same .hopping ability/skill in his Arknthology appearances, as he never demonstrates it on camera. *While Hooks was originally described as human, his creator has alluded to him possibly being a Dekn in Arknthology continuity, or at least a human acting as a host to a Dekn. (This is further supported by "Marty Taylor's" comments about "taking in" a Dekn of sorts.) *According to DeathlyLogic, the character's creator, The Hooks Killer acquired his serial killer skills and knowledge from The Carver. Originally, this was due to having a part of The Carver existing within him; since Handprints has been decanonized, it is uncertain whether this is still true (or whether it's simply the result of The Carver teaching''Hooks the skills and knowledge he needed). *While ''Handprints is non-canon to the Arknthology, events similar to those of The Hooks Killer Documentary are hinted at. The Carver wears the form of Luke Anton, and it's suggested that Hooks did "something more" than merely telling the public about the Arkn and Dekn (most likely helping The Carver find a body to possess). Category:Serial Killers Category:Pure Evil Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Legacy Category:Big Bads Category:Crossover Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Horror Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Stalkers Category:Mutilators Category:Kidnapper Category:Mongers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Humanoid Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Elderly Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Enigmatic Category:Rapists Category:Brutes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence